


Nerds

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Old Soul [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Nerds

Surprisingly enough, the three of them had managed two weeks at the bunker before a case came up. It sounded simple enough, so the stress didn’t seem that high as Dean pulled Baby out onto the road. Tammy was curled up in the back, leaning against a pillow against the door, book lying on her bent legs. “What book are you reading now?” Sam asked, curious as he looked over his shoulder.

“Probably some lame romance novel with a half naked Fabio on the cover.” Dean teased.

Her eyes didn’t leave the page as she sassed him right back. “I don’t think Sam looks like _Fabio_…” She said simply, making his face fall.

“Don’t you dare tell me you’re reading that crap.” He groaned.

Chuckling, she shook her head. “Nope, but I couldn’t pass that up. Could I?” She answered. “Anyways, no, it’s not a romance novel.” She put her finger where she left off to look up. “This was under recommended reading on my goodreads account. So, I’m trying it out.”

Sam nodded, having done the same many times. “How is it so far?”

She shrugged. “I’m not that far into it, _just _halfway through chapter one, but it’s pretty good.” She told him. “I’m starting the Hunger Games series.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t that come out years ago?” He asked, amused. “Why didn’t you read it when that’s all anyone talked about?”

“Yes, and fight with a horde of teenagers to get a copy?” She countered. “Totally sounds like how I’d like to spend my down time between hunts.” Tammy teased. “And _besides_, I was in the middle of my Harry Potter re-read through at the time. Complete with posted blogs about random topics from the series. I was not putting a halt on all that for something that might not even be that good.” She shrugged.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “Nerds. Both of you.” He smirked.

“You say that like you don’t love me.” Tammy gasped playfully. “_Or _like you don’t enjoy how I look in tank tops in the summer.”

“Now, that’s just mean.” He pouted. “At least summer is coming up.” It gave him something else to look forward to. “And I do love how you look when you wear one of my shirts over said tank.” He mused, talking more to himself than anything.

Sam playfully rolled his eyes so that Tammy could see, making her giggle. “Not our fault the only reading you do for fun is out of_ Busty Asian Beauties_…” He smirked at his brother. “I doubt the articles are all that interesting.” He went on.

Tammy laughed, just picturing the look on Dean’s face. “A friend of mine says the articles in _Hustler _are actually really good.” She spoke up, shrugging. “But, that might be above his level.” She said playfully.

“Your ‘friend’, right.” Dean shook his head. “You hunt, how many friends could you have?” It wasn’t said to be mean, but that was just the fact of the life.

“It’s called online, you old fart.” She pointed out. “Anyways. We were discussing the most surprising places we’ve found interesting reads. She mentioned that. I was surprised, too. Turns out her ex had some. She got bored, and curious. Wound up reading all the articles.” She shrugged.

Dean furrowed his brows. “You have weird friends, kid.” He said lightly.

Tammy grinned. “I know.” She said proudly. “They’re more interesting. I did fall for you two, didn’t I?” She added as she went back to reading.

“I’m not weird.” Dean muttered.

“Dean, you’ve been to hell and back. Your best friend is an angel, you have a sick attachment to your car, and that’s just the tip of the iceberg. You’re weird. And I wouldn’t have you any other way. Then you’d just be a pretty boy.” Getting more comfortable, her eyes went back to her book.

Sam and Dean shared a look, and Sam gave him a smirk and a nod, letting him know he agreed with her.

* * *

Reaching over the back of the seat, Sam gently took the book from Tammy’s lap, slipping in a scrap paper for a bookmark before closing it. “Wow. She got pretty far in the book before nodding off.” He sounded impressed.

“She has been reading almost the whole time we’ve been on the road.” Dean nodded, not surprised. “I offered to get her some of those audio books for the car, but if looks could kill…” He let out a whistle. “She’s small, but oddly terrifying.” He admitted. “I never brought that up again. I don’t have a ‘death by girlfriend’ wish!” 

Sam laughed. “Yeah, be glad you didn’t just buy it for her! She would have been so torn.” He grinned. “Should she be mad because she hates those, or should she be thankful because you put thought into something?”

Dean nodded. “She’d thank me, and then tell me I’m an idiot or something.” He said, amused. “She keeps life interesting, that’s for sure.”

* * *

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, giving her a light shake, she groaned. “Wake up, sleepy head. We’re at a motel.” Came Dean’s voice. “Sam went to get us a room.” He explained as she stretched and yawned. “Do I need to carry you?”

She shook her head, then nodded. “Carry away, good man.” She said, still sleepy.

Dean chuckled, letting her shift a bit before reaching in to lift her in his arms. She leaned against him and hmmm’d contently.


End file.
